Passion
by ViCloud5
Summary: No Summary... Baca aja deh... YeWook/GS


Passion

YeWook

Mature, Genderswitch

Tap.. Tuk.. Tap.. Tuk..

Suara gemertup antara sepatu-sepatu pria berbahan kulit yang terlihat sangat mahal dan _high heels _dengan berbagai bentuk dan warna dengan lantai ruangan yang merupakan lobby sebuah hotel ternama di Seoul terdengar.

Seorang _yeoja_ manis berjalan dengan anggunnya sambil membawa sebuket bunga. Sesekali tersenyum paga pegawai hotel yang menyapanya. Tidak memperhatikan tatapan-tatapan mesum yang diberikan _ajhusi-ajhusi _padanya. _Yeoja _itu memakai _blouse _ungu bermodel V-neck yang sangat rendah hingga membuat belahan dadanya yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil itu terlihat. Serta rok pensil hitam yang hanya menutupi setengah dari paha putih nya.

'Hari ini Donghae oppa ulang tahun. Donghae oppa sangat sayang apalagi sejak kedua orang tua kami meninggal. Aku akan memberikan _surprice_ padanya.'

"Disinikah hotel tempat Donghae Oppa berkerja?" Guman _yeoja_ itu.

'Hotel ini bagus sekali. Suatu saat aku ingin _honeymoon_ bersama orang yang kusukai disini.'

"Diakah _yeoja_ itu?" Tanya seorang _namja_ yang cukup berumur pada _namja_ lain di sebelahnya.

"Ah, iya. Mungkin itu dia."

Kedua _namja_ itu berjalan mendekati _yeoja_ manis itu.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga. Kami sudah menunggumu dari tadi."

_Yeoja_ manis itu tampak sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan kedua _namja_ yang tak dikenalnya.

"_Kajja_!" Salah satu dari _namja_ tsb menarik tangan _yeoja_ manis itu.

"Pelangganmu sudah menunggu di kamar VIP ini. Layani dia dengan baik. Dan jangan pernah membantahnya." Kata _namja_ yang satunya.

'_Mwo_? Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Pelanggan? Layani?' Batin _yeoja_ itu.

"Kau yeoja yang sudah di'pesan' itu kan? Memakai baju ungu dan membawa bunga.

"Ah! Tunggu! Kau salah orang!" _Yeoja_ itu berusaha melepaskan tangnnya dari genggaman _namja_ itu.

"Sudah! Jangan banyak bicara!" _Namja_ itu menghempaskan _yeoja_ manis itu ke dalam sebuah kamar.

.

.

.

**In the room**

.

Seorang _namja_ tua bertubuh gemuk sedang duduk santai di sebuah sofa. Dihadapannya ada seorang _namja_ bermata sipit berdiri menghadap ke jendela.

"Gamsahabnida, Yesung-shi. Karena bantuanmu, kita berhasil memenangkan _investor_ itu. Memang hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya."

Yesung itu berbalik. "Itu memang tugasku."

"Sebagai tanda terimakasih, kami telah menyediakan 'hadiah' untukmu."

"Benarkah? Aku tidak sabar ingin melihatnya." Seringaian terlukis di bibir _namja_ bermata sipit itu.

.

.

.

"_Yeoja_ yang di'pesan' sudah datang!" Kata seorang _namja_ sambil menghempaskan seorang _yeoja_ ke dalam ruangan itu.

"_Nice_.." Senyuman mesum terukir di wajah _namja_ yang tua dan gemuk itu.

"Tunggu. Aku Ryeowook. Aku bu…" _Yeoja_ itu menghentkikan ucapannya saat mata _caramel_nya bertemu dengan mata _onyx namja_ sipit yang berdiri jauh di hadapannya.

'Matanya indah. Tajam dan … dingin.' Batin _yeoja_ itu.

"Ini 'hadiah' dari kami." Suara _namja_ gemuk itu mengembalikan kesadaran _yeoja_ itu. "Dia masih _virgin_." Tambahnya sambil mendorong tubuh Wookie agar mendekat pada Yesung.

"Mwo? Tunggu!" Terlambat. Ketiga _namja_ itu sudah pergi meninggalkannya bersama _namja_ sipit itu.

"Kalian salah orang." Guman Ryeowook pelan.

"Hahaha." Ryeowook menatap _namja_ yang tiba-tiba tertawa tadi. "Baru kali ini aku mendapat 'hadiah' seperti ini."

"Apa yang bisa anak kecil sepertimu lakukan untukku?" Kata Yesung sambil mendekat pada Ryeowook.

"Tunggu! Kau salah. Aku datang kesini bukan untuk 'itu'. Tiba-tiba aku diseret dan kau memangilku anak kecil. Melakukan 'itu' pada murid SMA. Kau … eumph!"

Yesung itu membungkam bibir Ryeowook dengan bibirnya. Membawanya kedalam ciuman panas. Melumat bibir _yeoja_ di hadapannya.

Perlahan _yeoja_ manis itu menutup matanya. Menikmati apapun yang dilakukan _namja_ yang tak dikenalnya ini pada bibirnya. Jujur, dia menikmatinya.

"Eumph…" Ryeowook itu memukul dada bidang _namja_ sipit itu saat ia benar-benar membutuhkan oksigen.

Yesung melepas tautan bibir mereka. Diam sejenak. Memperhatikan _yeoja_ yang tadi dia sebut sebagai anak kecil. Matanya sayu,pipinya merona, bibirnya memerah dan sedikit membengkak dengan saliva yang berceceran di sudut bibir dan dagunya. Lalu ia tersenyum mesum. Anak kecil yang menggoda, _eoh_?

Yesung menjilat saliva yang berceceran di wajah Ryeowook dan kembali membawanya kedalam ciuman yang panas dan panjang.

'Bagaimana ini? Kakiku lemas.' Batin Ryeowook.

Tiba-tiba Yesung melapas ciumannya. Dan Ryeowook langsung merosot jatuh.

"Wae? Tak bisa bicara lagi?" Tanya Yesung.

Yesung mendekat. Bibirnya mendekat pada telinga yeoja yang masih terduduk di lantai itu. "Kalu kau tak ingin disebut anak kesil lagi." Seringai terukir di bibir _namja_ itu. "Biarkan aku membuatmu memjadi wanita dewasa."

Dengan segera Yesung mengunci kedua tangan Ryeowook dengan tangannya lalu mengimpitnya pada dinding belakang Ryeowook. Membuka _blouse _dan rokyang dipakai Ryeowook dan membuangnya entah kemana.

"Jangan! Tunggu! Kau membuat kesalahan. Aku bukan wanita seperti itu." Ryeowook berusaha lepas dari _namja_ sipit itu.

Yesung melepaskan Ryeowook. Dengan segera ia berdiri dan mengambil selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

Yesung membuka jas yang dipakainya. "Aku tidak peduli akan hal itu." Lalu membuka dasi dan kemejanya. Kini dia sudah _half naked_.

"Tolong! Jangan! Argh." Yesung menarik selimut yang digunakan Ryeowook untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan melepas paksa satu-satunya kain yang menutupi dada dan miss V Ryeowook. Dia benar-benar _naked_ sekarang.

Yesung menjilat dan mengisap _nipple_ Ryeowook. Tangannya meremas bongkahan(?) dada yang satunya.

"Nnngh…Aah…" Desahan keluar dari bibir Ryeowook.

Yesung melepas kulumannya. Dan menyejajarkan wajahnya pada wajah Ryeowook. "Kau sensitif sekali." Katanya lalu menjilat bibir Ryeowook. "Aku suka."

"Argh!" Teriak Ryeowook saat Yesung memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam kewanitaann Ryeowook. "Sakit!" Butiran bening keluar dari mata _caramel_nya.

Yesung terkejut. Dengan segera ia mengeluarkan jarinya.

"Kau benar-benar masih virgin?" Tanya Yesung. Ryeowook memalingkan wajahnya. Tidak menjawab.

"Sayang sekali." Yesung menghapus air mata Ryeowook dengan tangannya. Tangan yang satu ia gunakan untuk membuka celananya sendiri.

"Tubuhmu sangat indah. Benarkah tidak ada _namja_ lain yang merasakannya?" tanya Yesung sambil mengangkat satu kaki Ryeowook.

"AH!" tampa aba-aba, Yesung langsung memasukkan 'junior'nya yang tegang itu ke dalam miss v Ryeowook.

'Sakit! Tubuhku seakan terbelah dua.' Jerit Ryeowook dalam hati.

Yesung mendiamkan 'junior'nya sebentar. Melumat bibir Ryeowook lalu menggerakkan pinggulnya dalam tempo perlahan.

"Nngh … Aahh… Aahh …" Desahan Ryeowook mengema di ruangan itu saat Yesung meng _in-out_ kan 'junior'nya dengan tempo yang semakin cepat.

'Tapi ini enak sekali.' Batin Ryeowook.

"Emmmh … Aah … aadaa … Nngh … yaa…nng … Aah … maau … ke…lu…aaargh …" Desah Ryeowook.

Yesung pun mempercepat genjotan(?)nya.

"Nngh… Ssssh… Aaahh…" Cairan Ryeowook keluar membasahi dinding miss v nya dan 'junior' Yesung.

Ryeowook menutup matanya. Tubuhnya terasa lelah sekali. Mencoba untuk tidur. Walaupun sebenarnya dia dalam keadaan berdiri.

Yesung menggendong Ryeowook. Tanpa mengeluarkan 'junior'nya. Membawanya ke ranjang _king size_ miliknya. Tapi, bukan untuk menidurkan Ryeowook.

"Sshh… Aahh… Aahh…" Desahan Ryeowook terdengar lagi saat Yesung meng _in-out_ kan 'junior'nya lagi.

"Kau tidak berpikir untuk tidur sebelum memuaskanku kan?" Bisik Yesung seduktif.

Yesung membalikkan tubuh Ryeowook. _Doggy Style_. Yesung pun terus menerus mengenjot(?) Ryeowook sambil merelas dada Ryeowook. Dinding miss v Ryeowook memberikan pijatan-pijatan pada 'junior' Yesung. Membuat Ryeowook dan Yesung terus mendesah nikmat.

"Aahh… maa…uuuhh… kelu…ar… Aahh… Aahh… Lagiih…" Ryeowook memejamkan matanya. Sangat menikmatinya.

"Se…benntarrr… Aahh… Nik…math… Sekalih…"

"Aaaahhhh…" Yesung dan Ryeowook klimaks bersamaan.

"Sssshhh…" Desah Ryeowook saat Yesung mengeluarkan 'junior'nya.

Tak lama Ryeowook pun tertidur. Yesung menyelimuti tubuh polosnya. Lalu dia pergi mandi.

.

.

.

**Morning**

.

"Hmmm" Yeoja manis itu membuka matanya lalu mendudukkan(?) tubuhnya.

'Apa aku bermimpi kemarin?' Batin Ryeowook.

Ryeowook melihat ke tubuhnya yang tertutupi selimut.

'Ini bukan mimpi. 'Tubuh' bagian bawahku terasa perih. Kemarin aku diperkosa oleh namja itu. Tapi.. Hmm.. Aku merasa agak senang.'

"Ah, lupakan. Aku harus kabur dari sini sekarang." Katanya lalu segera turun dari ranjang dan mencari bajunya.

"Tidak ada. Dimana bajuku?"

.

.

.

**Other Place**

.

Seorang namja sipit terlihat sedang tersenyum di meja kerjanya.

"Yesung-shi, kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?" Tanya salah satu rekan kerja Yesung. Ini aneh menurutnya melihat Yesung tersenyum tulus seperti itu. Mengingat Yesung tak pernah tersenyum sebelumnya, kecuali seringai.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Oh ya, mengenai kerja sama kita bla.. bla.. bla.."

.

.

.

**Hotel Room**

.

"Aku menginap di rumah temanku. Sebentar lagi ujian."

"…"

"Tak usa khawatir, oppa. Aku akan belajar dengan bagus."

"…"

"Oh ya, saengilchukae oppa"

"…"

"Ne."

Ryeowook menutup teleponnya. Dia menggunakan telepon hotel untuk menghubungi oppa nya.

Ryeowook merebahkan tubuh yang hanya ditutupi _bathrobe_ ke atas ranjang.

'Aku datang untuk memberikan kejutan pada Hae oppa. Kenapa malah terjadi 'irsiden' seperti ini? Aku bahkan tak tau namanya. Tapi dia tampan sekali. Aku bisa merasakan kharisma nya yang sangat besar. Matanya yang tajam. Rambut hitamnya. Suara baritonnya. _Namja_ yang 'merasuki'ku kemarin. Ah, kenapa aku berpikir seperti ini?' Batin Ryeowook. Wajahnya memerah sekarang.

_Klek! Blam! _

Dengan segera Ryeowook berlali menuju pintu. Dia yakin _namja_ sipit itu sudah pulang sekarang.

"Kembalikan bajuku!"

Yesung memperhatikan rona merah yang ada di pipi Ryeowook. "Apa yang kau pikirkan? Apa kau sedang memikirkan kejadian kemarin?" Katanya sambil mengusap pipi tirus Ryeowook.

_Blush! _Wajah Ryeowook semakin memerah seakan membenarkan perkataan Yesung tadi.

Yesung tersenyum melihat rona merah yang semakin terlihat jelas di pipi tirus itu. "Yesung imnida. Kalau tidak salah namamu Ryeowook kan?"

"Ne. Panggil saja Wookie."

"Aku punya hadiah untukmu." Yesung mengambil sebuah korak kecil berwarna putih dari tasnya dan memberikannya pada Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menerima dan membukanya. "Anting?"

Yesung mengambil sepasang anting tsb dan memasangkannya di telinga Ryeowook. "Bukti bahwa kau milikku." Yesung menjilat telinga Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mendorong Yesung agar menjauhinya. "Kenapa kau lakukan ini semua padaku? Memperkosaku lalu mengklaim bahwa aku milikmu?"

Yesung mendekat pada Ryeowook. Berbisik padanya. "Karena aku ingin me'nodai'mu."

"Aku ingin 'benda polos' sepertimu menjadi kotor. _This is my passion._" Bisiknya seduktif lalu mencium leher Ryeowook.

Desahan-desahan erotis pun kembali terdengar di kamar itu.

.

.

.

**Next Day**

.

'Kenapa dengan diriku? Kenapa sekarang aku malah menungguinya seperti ini?' Tanya Ryeowook dalam hati sambil berguling-guling di ranjangnya. 'Aku suka dipeluk olehnya. Dan sikapnya yang kasar itu memberi sensasi tersendiri. Ah.. Aku sudah berubah.'

_Klek! Blam! _

'Yesung _oppa_ sudah pulang.' Ryeowook turun dari ranjang dan berlari ke arah pintu.

Melihat Ryeowook yang berlari kearahnya, Yesung sedikit kesal dan berjalan melewatinya.

Ryeowook yang binging dengan tingkah Yesung hanya diam menatap punggung Yesung.

"Apa kau ingin meminta bajumu lagi?" Tanya Yesung sambil membuka jasnya. Dingin.

"Bukan… Emm… _Welcome back_." Ucap Ryeowook ragu-ragu.

Yesung yang kaget dengan ucapan Ryeowook membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatapnya tak percaya.

Ryeowook yang ditatap hanya menunduk takut.

"_I'm back_." Kata Yesung sambil tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Ryeowook.

'Senyumnya… Aku suka senyumnya…' Batin Ryeowook.

"_Kajja_!" Yesung menggendong Ryeowook _bridal style_. "Kita mandi bersama."

"Mwo? Jangan! Turunkan!" Kata Ryeowook sambilmeronta-ronta.

"Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak. Nanti kau jatuh." Yesung membawanya ke dalam kamar mandi.

.

Disinilah sepasang _namja yeoja_ ini sekarang. Di dalam sebuah _bathtub _yang berisi banyak busa.

"Yey! Banyak sekali _bubbles _nya." Teriak ryeowook senang.

Yesung tersenyum melihat tingkah Ryeowook yang seperti anak kecil. Lalu menyiramkan sedikit air ke wajah Ryeowook. Ryeowook pun membalasnya. Mereka berdua terlihat seperti dua orang anak kecil yang sedang bermain air. Yesung tertawa lepas.

'Aku menyukainya… Ani… Mencintai Yesung _oppa_.' Batin Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mendekat pada Yesung. Duduk di pangkuannya dan memeluk tagan Yesung. Menyalurkan sikap manjanya.

Awalnya Yesung terkejut dengan sikap Ryeowook. Namun tak lama, seringaian terukir di bibirnya.

'Hmm.. Apa itu?' Batin Ryeowook saat merasakan 'sesuatu' yang keras menyentuh belahan _butt _nya. Dia tidak sadar telah membangunkan 'sesuatu' di bawah sana.

"Menungginglah Wookie." Perintah Yesung.

"_Oppa_, jangan bilang kalau kau..."

"Ne. Menungginglah."

Ryeowook pun menurut. Yesung mengurut 'junior'nya lalu langsung memasukkanya ke dalam miss v Ryeowook.

"Ah! _Oppa_, pelan-pelan." Ada rasa perih ketika air sabun itu ikut masuk saat Yesung memasukkan 'junior'nya.

"Ne. Ne." Yesung mendiamkan 'junior'nya.

Ryeowook menggerakkan pinggulnya. Yesung yang suda merasa Ryeowook sudah siap pun segera melakukan kegiatan mengenjotnya dengan cepat.

"Aah… Aah… neehh… disi..tuh.. Aahh… Aahh… Fast..eer… Aahh…" Desah Ryeowook saat 'junior' Yesung mengenai _spot_ yang benar.

"Aahh… Shem..pith… Aahh… Nik..mat…" Rancau Yesung.

Tiba-tiba Yesung menarik tubuh Ryeowook. Membuat posisi Ryeowook terduduk di pangkuan Yesung.

"Aahh…" Desah Ryeowook karena 'milik' Yesung tertanam semakin dalam.

"Bergeraklah, _chagi_." Bisik Yesung seduktif.

Ryeowook pun menaik turunkan tubuhnya. Tangan Yesung tidak tinggal diam. Dia meremas kedua dada besar Ryeowook. Mencubit dan menarik _nipple_ yang sudah tegang itu.

"Nnggh… Aahh… Aahh…"

"Terus _chagi_… Aahh… You're so sexy. Aahh…"

"Aahh… Ma..uuh… Keluar… Aahh…"

"Eugghh… Bersama…"

"Aaaaghh…" Mereka pun klimaks bersama.

Yesung menggendong Ryeowook membawanya ke shower. Dan menyalakannya. Air pun turun dengan deras menghujani tubuh mereka.

"_Wanna play one more round_?" Tanya Yesung dengan senyuman mesum di wajahnya.

Ryeowook tidak menjawab dan langsung menungging. Membuat Yesung merasa Ryeowook telah memberikan lampu hijau padanya.

Yesung mengambil sesuatu benda berbentuk lonjong dari laci yang tak jauh darinya. Dan memasukkannya ke dalam miss v Ryeowook.

Ryeowook merasa sedikit aneh. 'Apa yang Yesung _oppa_ lakukan? Sepertinya 'milik'nya lebih besar dari ini.' Batin Ryeowook.

Ryeowook memutar kepalanya. _Yeoja _itu melihat Yesung sedang menyeringai padanya. Di tangannya ada semacam remote. Dan Yesung menekan tombolnya. Vibrator yang tadi sudah tertanam di dalam miss v Ryeowook pun mulai bergetar. Membuat Ryeowook mendesah karenanya.

"Aahh… _Oppa_… A..pah… ya..nng kau aahh… lakhu..khann… aahh…" Desah Ryeowook saat Yesung mulai menyentuh _butt hole_ nya.

Yesung pun langsung memasukkan 3 jarinya ke dalam _butt hole_ Ryeowook. "Ah! Sakit!"

"Tahan chagi." Kata Yesung lalu menggerakkan jarinya pelahan.

"Nngh… Aahh… Aahh…" Desah Ryeowook semakin menjadi saat rasa nikmat kembali datang padanya.

Merasa sudah cukup, Yesung mengeluarkan jarinya dan memasukkan 'junior'nya ke dalam _butt hole _Ryeowook.

"Aahh… _Oppaah_… Nikmath…"

"Sempit sekali… Aahh…"

Yesung pun terus mengenjot Ryeowook. Satu tangannya dia gunakan untuk mencubit klitoris Ryeowook dan satunya meremas dada Ryeowook. Ryeowook mendesah nikmat. Titik-titik sensitifnya dimanja oleh Yesung.

"Aaahh!" Yesung menyemburkan spermanya di dalam _butt hole _Ryeowook. Ryeowook pun mengeluarkan cairannya. Membuat vibrator sedikit terdorong keluar karena licin.

"Gomawo, Wookie." Bisik Yesung.

.

"Yesung-shi… Ada titipan barang untuk anda ." Terdengar suara dari telepon saat Ryeowook keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Hae _oppa_!" Teriak Ryeowook saat menyadari bahwa itu adalah suara oppanya.

_Tuut tuut tuut _

Telepon itu terputus.

'Aku sudah cukup lama tidak pulang. Apa Hae oppa mencemaskanku?' Batin Ryeowook.

"_Oppa_.. Hiks." Ryeowook menangis. Berusaha menutup mulutnya agar isakannya tak terdengar.

Ryeowook berbaring di ranjang berusaha menguatkan dirinya. "Tak apa.. Tak apa.. Ada Yesung _oppa_ disini."

Yesung memandanginya dengan tatapan sedih dari balik pintu. Menghela nafasnya lalu mengambil ponselnya.

.

.

.

**Morning**

.

Ryeowook bangun dari tidurnya dan mendapati bahwa Yesung sudah tak ada di sampingnya.

"Apa _oppa_ sudah kerja?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Tiba-tiba dia melihat baju nya sudah ada di sofa dekat ranjangnya. Dengan segera ia lepas _bathrobe _nya dan memakai bajunya. Lalu melangkah keluar kamar.

Mata _caramel_ nya menangkap sosok yang dicintainya sedang duduk dan menatap lurus ke arah jendela.

"_Oppa_? Emm.. Bajunya.."

"Kau sudah ganti baju? Baguslah. _Oppa_mu sudah menunggumu di depan pintu."

Terlihat Donghae sedang berdiri di depan pintu menarap Ryeowook cemas. "Wookie-ah."

Ryeowook bingung. Tapi dia tetap berjalan mendekati Hae _oppa_ nya.

Donghae segera menarik tangan Ryeowook dan membungkuk pada Yesung.

"_Mianhe_. Sepertinya orang-orang salah paham padanya."

"_Oppa_.." Entah _oppa _yang mana yang Ryeowook maksud.

"_Kajja_, Wookie!" Donghae menarik Ryeowook keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Tunggu! Yesung _oppa_!"

Yesung memalingkan wajahnya. Membiarkan Ryeowook ditarik paksa oleh Donghae.

.

.

.

**Lobby Hotel**

.

"Wookie. Kenapa kau bisa ada di dalam kamar Yesung?" Tanya Donghae. "Yesung adalah tamu yang sangat penting."

Ryeowook hanya menunduk. Tidak berniat menanggapi perkataan _oppa_ yang sangat disayanginya itu.

"Wookie. Liat _oppa _kalau kau sedang berbicara dengan _oppa_." Kata Donghae sambil menangkat wajah _yeodongsaeng_ nya itu. Dan seketika itu Donghae terkejut menihat butiran-butiran bening menumpuk di mata indah Ryeowook.

'Akhirnya aku bisa keluar dari ruangan itu.' Batinnya sambil tersenyum ke arah _oppa_nya. Membuat Donghae menatap cemas padanya.

'Tapi kenapa? Kenapa hatiku sakit sekali?' Batinnya lagi. 'A.. Aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya. Jatuh dalam pesona Yesung _oppa. _Tapi kenapa seperti ini akhirnya?'

"Wookie, kau kenapa?" Tanya Donghae melihat Ryeowook tiba-tiba terjatuh.

"Wookie!"

.

.

.

**Ruang Rapat**

.

"Menggunakan metode ini akan menekan jumlah pengeluaran yang digunakan dalam proyek ini."

"Kau memang hebat Yesung-shi." Kata salah satu _namja_ tua disana.

"Ya, kau memang ahlinya." Kata _namja_ tua lainnya.

"Hei, Yesung-shi. Aku akan menyiapkan 'hadiah' spesial lagi untukmu seperti saat itu kalau proyek ini berhasil." Kata seorang _namja _gemuk.

"Menjijikkan." Hanya satu kata itu yang keluar dari mulut _namja_ bermata sipit itu lalu dia pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Apa yang kau katakan?! Hei! Kita masih rapat!"

.

.

.

**Meanwhile, in other place –school-**

.

"Hei itu Kim Ryeowook kan?"

"Sstt… Kudengar ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya selama dia menghilang."

"Benarkah? Tapi lihatlah, bukankah dia kelihatan bertambah eerr… sexy?"

Pembicaraan seperti itulah yang Ryeowook dengar sepanjang hari pertama masuk sekolahnya sejak dia mengilang.

'Sungguh membosankan.' Batin Ryeowook. 'Walaupun aku tau itu mustahil untuk bersama Yesung _oppa _lagi. Tapi…aku tak bisa melupakannya. Semua yang dia lakukan padaku. Aku ingin berada disisinya. Sekali lagi. Menjadi milik…'

"Yesung _Oppa_!" Betapa terkejutnya Ryeowook saat mendapati Yesung berdiri di samping mobilnya yang terparkir di depan sekolah.

"Aku sama sekali tak berniat melepasmu." Kata Yesung sambil berjalan mendekat pada Ryeowook. "Membiarkanmu pergi membuatku sadar. Kau lebih penting dari apapun. Kemarilah." Yesung mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku menginginkan hatimu."

"_Oppa_!" Ryeowook menangis. Berlari memeluk _namja_ yang sangat dicintainya ini.

"_Saranghae_."

Ryeowook membeku. Lalu tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan.

"_Nado, oppa_."

Ryeowook menjinjit(?) berusaha menyamakan tingginya dengan Yesung. Menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Yesung. Hanya menempel. Tak ada lumatan-lumatan penuh nafsu. Hanya ciuman penuh cinta.

"_Nado saranghae oppa. Jeongmal saranghae_."

.

.

.

**Epilog**

.

"_Oppa_! _Oppa_!" Teriak seorang _yeoja_ mungil sambil berlari ke arah seorang _namja_ sipit. "Aku hamil!"

"_Jeongmal_?"

"Ne!"

"Yey!" Yesung memeluk Ryeowook sambil memutar-mutar tubuh mereka.

'Yesung _oppa_ sungguh berbeda dengan Yesung _oppa _yang dulu. Tapi aku menyukainya.' Batin Ryeowook.

"Kajja! Kita menikah sekarang juga."

"Mwo?"

.

.

.

End


End file.
